Memory in 7 July
by Hawk Eye Falcon
Summary: Melodi yang sama, pertanyaan yang sama, dan kenangan yang sama. Semua itu terus terulang setiap tanggal 7 Juli, menjadi satu perasaan yang seakan menyiksanya./for Midorima's birthday. MY FIRST FIC IN FFN ! YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU


Dentingan piano mengalun lembut ke seisi ruangan. Pemuda yang sedang memainkan jarinya diatas tuts piano itu tampak berkonsentrasi penuh dengan lagunya yang begitu membuai.

" _Woaaah, Shin-chan ! Lagu-lagumu seperti biasa sangat memikat ! Aku sampai tergoda untuk tidur setiapkali mendengarkan lagumu,"_

Tersenyum tipis kala suara itu terdengar, dia melanjutkan permainannya dengan khidmat. Melodi yang dihasilkan semakin indah setiap detiknya, karena dia membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan.

" _Kenapa kau tidak jadi pianis saja ? Permainan pianomu sangat bagus,"_

"Aku bermain piano hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku saja, nanodayo. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi pianis, nodayo."

" _Hee, nande ? Aku yakin kau akan segera memiliki penggemar yang banyak ! Kau sudah tampan, berbakat, pintar, jago main basket, apa yang kurang ? Kau sudah pasti menjadi incaran para gadis diluar sana !"_

"Hmph. Untuk apa penggemar, nanodayo ? Kalau aku sudah memiliki dirimu ?"

" _Shin-chan, kau menggombaliku ?"_

"Aku tidak sudi menggombal untukmu, nanodayo."

" _Padahal tadi Shin-chan, kau begitu…"_

"Apa ?"

Lalu hening. Melodi yang dihasilkan Midorima mendadak kacau. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berniat memperbaiki permainannya. Sedari tadi Midorima hanya berbicara pada angin, _menjawab_ pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir _kekasihnya._

Selalu seperti itu. Setiap hari ini datang, setiap tanggal 7 Juli, di hari ulangtahunnya, dia akan duduk di bangku piano, memainkan lagu yang sama setiap tahunnya, lagu yang khusus dibuat untuk dirinya dan kekasihnya, sambil memorinya memutar ulang kejadian di tanggal 7 Juli beberapa tahun silam. Sambil menjawab pertanyaan itu, yang selalu sama setiap tahunnya.

" _ **Shin-chan, aku harus ke Okinawa. Orang tuaku sakit parah, aku harus menjenguk mereka."**_

" _ **Hmph. Berapa lama, nanodayo ?"**_

" _ **Entahlah, tapi yang pasti aku akan pulang tanggal 7 Juli nanti. Aku akan pulang di hari ulang tahunmu."**_

" _ **Terserah, nanodayo."**_

Daat dia mengngat kembali memori itu, melodinya semakin kacau seperti dibuat dengan asal-asalan. Tapi itu tidak menyadarkannya dari semua kenangannya. Dia malah membiarkan dirinya hanyut terbawa oleh kenangan bersama Takao Kazunari, pemuda manis yang merupakan kekasihnya.

 _ **Tepat sehari sebelum keberangkatan Takao ke Okinawa, dia berniat untuk makan malam bersama dengan kekasihnya. Dia sudah memasak makanan kesukaan kekasihnya, tak lupa menghias ruang makan mungil di apartemen mereka agar menciptakan kesan romantis. Semua sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu Midorima pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.**_

 _ **Nyaris larut malam, dan masakannya sudah mendingin. Tapi Takao dengan sabar menunggu Midorima. Dia tau Midorima sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan dia hanya membayangkan makan malam romantis nanti yang akan dijalaninya.**_

 _ **Tapi harapan dan angan-angannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Tepat pukul sebelas malam, pintu apartemen mereka terbuka. Menampilkan tubuh tinggi Midorima di ambang pintu dengan wajah memerah sempurna dan berjalan sempoyongan.**_

" _ **Aku…hik…pulang…hik…nanodayo…"**_

 _ **Takao tau Midorima sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Terbukti dari bau nafas Midorima yang berbau alkohol yang cukup kuat. Hancur sudah harapannya makan malam romantis malam ini, kini didepannya sang kekasih malah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan orang yang tengah mabuk pasti dalam keadaan tidak sadar.**_

" _ **Shin-chan, kau harus mandi—"**_

"— _ **diam, nanodayo !"bentakan Midorima membuat Takao terdiam tidak berkutik."Aku..hik..mau tidur ! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu ! Pergilah ! Jangan dekati aku !"**_

 _ **Bola mata Takao membulat sempurna. Air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Hatinya hancur, perasaannya sesak mendera kala mendengar ucapan Midorima. Sementara Midorima malah berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mereka, lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Tidak memberikan akses padanya untuk masuk.**_

 _ **Pikirannya kalut. Jadi begitukah yang selama ini dipikirkan oleh Midorima ? Bukankah orang mabuk lebih jujur ? pikir Takao. Dengan air mata berderai dia membereskan ruang makan. Sup kacang merah kesukaan Midorima dia buang begitu saja, begitu pula dengan makanan yang telah dimasaknya yang lain, dia buang begitu saja. Tidak peduli dengan omelan Midorima nanti kalau dia sudah sadar. Tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Takao menumpahkan tangisnya malam itu di ruang makan, sendirian.**_

 _ **Hingga tiba-tiba Takao merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat. Takao berusaha melepaskan tangan itu tapi Midorima makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Helaan napas yang terasa panas di telinga Takao menandakan kalau Midorima masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Diangkatnya Takao bak karung beras ke kamar mereka, tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan jeritan Takao, dia kemudian membantingnya ke kasur dan mengunci pintu.**_

 _ **Malam itu merupakan malam terburuk untuk Takao. Kekasihnya menidurinya secara paksa dalam keadaan mabuk setelah mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam padanya.**_

Midorima menekan tuts piano dengan asal, saat ini baginya piano hanya menjadi tempat pelampiasannya saja. Tangannya mengepal, dalam hati memaki diri sendiri. Masih terasa di ingatannya, wajah terluka Takao saat malam itu dan lelehan air mata yang mengalir dari iris keperakan kesukaannya. Ingatan itu, selalu menjadi momok menakutkan baginya, telah membuat luka yang sangat dalam di hati Takao. Bukan hanya perasaan Takao yang dia sakiti malam itu, fisik dan mental Takaopun dia hancurkan saat itu juga. Dan sampai sekarang Takao belum memberinya kesempatan meminta maaf.

 _ **Tanggal 7 Juli. Takao bilang akan pulang tanggal 7 Juli, tapi apakah dia akan pulang setelah hal yang kejam diberikan padanya ?**_

 _ **Memang dia membaca di tiket pesawat milik Takao, kalau tanggal pulangnya adalah tanggal 7 Juli. Pukul setengah sebelas siang pesawat yang akan membawanya dari Okinawa akan terbang menuju Tokyo. Midorima menunggu dengan sabar, dengan harapan Takao akan pulang dan dia akan meminta maaf atas semua perlakuannya.**_

 _ **Memang, dia bisa menelepon Takao dan menanyakan apakah dia akan pulang, tapi setiap dia menghubungi pemuda itu nomornya selalu tidak aktif. Semua sosial media milik pemuda hawk eye itu juga dinonaktifkan. Hingga pukul empat sore, tidak ada tanda-tanda pesawat Okinawa itu mendarat di Tokyo. Entah sudah berapa pesawat yang mendarat di bandara, namun dia tidak menemukan Takao keluar dari pesawat-pesawat tersebut.  
**_

" _ **Perhatian—"**_

 _ **Midorima tidak memperhatikan televisi bandara yang menyiarkan satu berita. Matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Ah, bahkam dia merasa tidak pantas lagi menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih Takao lagi. Setelah kejadian malam itu, besoknya Midorima tidak menemukan Takao dimanapun dan kopernya juga tidak ada. Takao tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun, hanya satu kertas memo bertuliskan "daisuki, Shin-chan. Selamat ulang tahun."**_

"— _ **pesawat yang berangkat dari Okinawa terjebak cuaca buruk saat akan berangkat menuju Tokyo pukul setengah sebelas siang tadi—"**_

 _ **Sontak Midorima segera mengalihkan fokusnya pada layar televisi itu.**_

"— _ **pesawat itu menghilang. Polisi udara sedang mencari keberadaan pesawat itu dan berhasil menemukan bangkai pesawat yang ternyata jatuh di sekitar Laut Arafuru. Beberapa mayat penumpang telah berhasil diidentifikasi, berikut data-data penumpang yang berhasil diidentifikasi :**_

 _ **-Takao Kazunari, 25 tahun—"**_

 _ **Hancur. Hati Midorima hancur saat itu juga. Teriakan dan tangisan yang menggema di bandara itu tidak dia pedulikan. Segala sesuatu menjadi lambat disekitarnya, dia masih tidak mempercayai berita itu. Hingga saat dia menuju rumah sakit tempat mayat korban kecelakaan pesawat itu ditempatkan, dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Takao, kekasihnya, memang sudah tiada.**_

Suara yang dihasilkan dari pukulan keras di tuts piano menggema. Midorima memukul tuts pianonya dengan brutal, tidak peduli akan rusak atau tidak. Tanggal 7 juli yang selalu dia harapkan akan dirayakan bersama Takao saat ini hanya tinggal harapan semata. Semua itu salahnya. Disaat dia bertambah umur, mengapa kekasihnya itu tega meninggalkannya dan tak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk mengucapkan kata "maaf".

Sampai sekarang dia selalu terjebak oleh ingatan itu karena rasa bersalahnya. Memori itu, lagu yang sama yang selalu dia mainkan setiap tanggal 7 juli, setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu dan raut wajah senang, sedih, dan terluka, senyuman lembut dan cengiran lebarnya, suaranya, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu menjadi satu perasaan yang sekan menyiksanya dengan perlahan.

Tuts piano yang menjadi sasaran pukulannya kini menjadi basah berkat tetsan air mata yang mengalir karena dia begitu menyesali kejadian itu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, dalam hati merapalkan kata "maaf" berkali-kali. Isakan memilukan terdengar, nafas yang tersendat-sendat menemani.

Walaupun dia tahu, Takao takkan kembali kesisinya untuk menjawab permohonan maafnya itu.

 **The end.**

 **Alurnya membingungkan ya ? Maaf, soalnya ide ini datang seenak jidat, baru inget tanggal 7 juli itu ultah si Mido, itupun setelah aku nonton trailer "Spiderman : Home Coming" yang bakal rilis di Hollywood sana tanggal 7 juli. Eheheh jadi keinget si Mido dan kepikiran buat fic untuk ultahnya. Walaupun telat dua hari ya (T_T) karena ini di pubnya sekalian mau ngecek ppdb :")**

 **Ceritanya itu, setiap tanggal 7 juli Mido bakal main lagu yang sama, sambil nginget memori yang bikin dia merasa bersalah banget setiap tahunnya dan nginget semua ucapan yang diucapkan Taka sebelum tragedy/? Itu terjadi karena dia masih terjebak dalam perasaaan bersalahnya.**

 **Iya, malah jadinya aneh banget (T_T) terkesan sangat memaksa, apalag endingnya yang aku gatau lagi mikir endingnya gimana, soalnya idenya datang tiba tiba saat aku pusing mikirin ceritaku yang lain yang ga ada yang siap satupun (lagi-lagi masalah ending yang susah sekali) jadinya begini (T_T). Mengutip kata Kubo dari Kubo and The Two Strings, "aku tidak pandai mengakhirkan cerita"/ditabok**

 **Oh, ini fic pertamaku di FFN ! Maaf, aku ini masih baru banget, baru bikin akunnya lagi, jadi komentar semua amat kubutuhkan.**

 **Aku butuh komentar kalian tentang fic ini ! tolongg komen ya ! semoga bisa lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.**

 **Sign,**

 **Hawk Eye Falcon.**


End file.
